


Lost Transmissions from Mt...Whatever

by Kalloway



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laguna sings in the shower. Sephiroth skips a mall field trip.
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "From college, of course."
> 
> 2003, and the title is a reference to both Remote Transmissions/Villa Welc0me + Sprink not being able to remember the name of the town I went to Uni in. ^^;; 
> 
> Basically, just silly stuff.

Laguna stepped out of the bathroom, still singing. He had a towel on his head, wrapped around his hair, but the rest of his body was naked, a testament to the warm spring weather. A slight breeze blew in through the open apartment windows, scenting the air with the fragrance of the flowers that bloomed below the balcony.

Mid-verse, Laguna opened his eyes wide. There, on the living room sofa, was Sephiroth, clutching a thick, informative, yet rather dry tome on Babylonian goddesses.

"Thank you for stopping," Sephiroth commented, setting the text down but keeping a pair of fingers between the pages to hold his place. "I do not enjoy the key of F flat."

Laguna quickly, or, more correctly, quickly once he realized he was still naked, pulled his towel from his head and covered himself.

"I thought I was here alone."

"Unlike other, less discriminating persons, Kalloway's field trip to the Midland Mall was of no interest to me," Sephiroth explained. "I told her I would rather pack the dishwasher and read the most boring textbook she had sitting about."

"We don't have a dishwasher," Laguna commented. "We have Riku."

"And I honestly thought I was going to be stuck with a law text," Sephiroth replied. "Though his does have a few redeeming bits of information."

Laguna managed a nervous chuckle.

"You're still standing there in just a towel." Sephiroth licked his lips. "I'll assume that there is a reason for that."


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth was not amused. Well, more not-amused than usual. See, he was missing a wonderful documentary on the Discovery Channel because the Nibelheim twins had their asses parked in front of the tube.

"Oh no!" Tifa cried, clutching at the front of Cloud's shirt. "This looks bad! Well, worse than it's looked for the last few weeks..."

"Don't worry, Tifa, the good guys always win, even if they die in the process," Cloud assured her, trying to pull her loose.

"But what if this time..."

Sephiroth sighed. Obviously he was the only one who'd seen this arc the first dozen times it had been shown.

"Tifa," he said, "Goku and Frieza will be fighting for another three weeks and neither of them will die. Now can I watch something?"

Tifa wailed again.

"Spoiler-sport," Cloud muttered, grabbing the remove and dropping it down Tifa's shirt, safe from Sephiroth daring to swipe it away.


End file.
